The Probability of Possibility
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Alex wishes for a girlfriend on his sixteenth birthday, he never imagined that it would come true. Brittany is everything he's always wanted. She's smart, funny, and most of all loving, but there's only one problem. She's from the wrong side of the tracks. Can the two find a way to be together or will it come crumpling down before them?
1. Chapter 1

The Probability of Possibility

Chapter 1

As Alex was surrounded by his friends and family on the eve of his birthday he could only think of one thing and one thing only. How awesome it would be to have a girl of his own. Sure his family was always there for him, but it wasn't as if his family could satisfy his every need. He was a guy after all. A guy who enjoyed sex from time to time, but he was tired of it always being meaningless. He wanted something more out of life and he was determined to get it. He just wasn't sure how.

"Happy birthday." his mother said giving him a hug.

He smiled and returned his mother's hug. His family sang him happy birthday placing his cake that his mother made in front of him. He smiled as he looked at his candles. Usually when he made wishes thy would all come true. He just hoped this year wasn't the only exception.

"Make a wish." his mother said to him.

He closed his eyes and blew out the candles. He just hoped that the wish he made would come true and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Probability of Possibility

Chapter 2

Alex woke up the next morning thinking one thing and one thing only. That he had to go to the library to work on a book report. He gave his arms a stretch and climbed out of bed preparing himself for the day. He didn't know why, but it felt as if this day would be important. A day that he would remember for the rest of his life. He just needed to go out and find out why he was feeling this way.

Alex went downstairs where his two brothers were eating breakfast. Carlos and Luis were discussing who was better at scoring girls as their mother rolled her eyes at all their points. She didn't really think about her boys growing up that much and Alex couldn't blame her.

Alex grabbed some food and thanked his mother as he sat down to eat it. He needed to get out of this house today. He didn't know exactly what he would do today, but anything was better than being stuck in the house for another day.

After he finished with breakfast, Alex volunteered to take Luis to the library so he could do research for a project. His mother kissed them goodbye as they walked to the library. He just hoped that no one in his inner circle would see them. He didn't feel like explaining things to them today.

When they got to the library Alex literally stopped dead in his tracks. He had been to the libarary before, but he had never seen her. Her hair was blonde and to her waist. She had blue eyes and the most porcelain skin he had ever seen. Who was she? And how could Alex strike up a conversation with her?

All he knew is he just had to find a way. His brother rolled his eyes obviously guessing what he was thinking about and walked straight up to the girl. Alex followed in his footsteps, because he honestly had no idea what else to do.

Luis was talking to the gorgeous blonde about finding a book for him. How did he know she worked here? That's when he saw her name tag. It read Brittany. It suited her just fine. She answered his brother's question and turned to Alex.

"Do you need help with something?"

"Ugh no, i'm just getting my brother. Thanks for helping him."

"It really was no trouble at all. Please don't hesitate to ask if you have more questions."

Alex and Luis nodded as she walked away. He had no clue who this gorgeous creature was, but he did know one thing he was going to found out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Probability of Possibility

Chapter 3

Alex sighed as he got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen. It was one of those days that he felt like things were going to be different. He never knew that today was the day that was going to change the rest of his life until it happened. It had started off as a semi normal day when he went into the kitchen to talk to his mother. She sighed looking at the bills in front of her and put her head down. He knew things had been hard for her since his dad had died. He wished that there ws something he could do for her.

He went to the fridge and made himself and his mother some breakfast before he sat down next to her.

"Insurance bills again?"

"Si"

"What can I do to help mom?"

She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I was actually going to talk to you about that today."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get a job. Not even a big job just some odd and end jobs here and there just so we can cover a few more bills."

Alex nodded and took his mom's hand. He knew what he was going to do and he would do anything to ensure that he got the job he wanted no matter what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The Probability of Possibility

Chapter 4

Alex roamed the streets after getting turned down from a few jobs he was starting to lose hope that;'s when an idea popped into Alex's head and he changed his course. He just hoped they were still open. When he finally got to the library, he brushed himself off a little bit making himself presentable as he climbed the stairs of the library and went to the front desk where the girl who had been working earlier in the week was.

She smiled up at him making him smile back. He couldn't help it, her smile seemed to be contagious.

"Good morning. Can I help you with something?"

"Ugh yeah, I was wondering if you have any positions available."

"I'm not 100 percent sure if we do have one available, but let me ask my boss."

"Okay."

She left as Alex watched her leave he had to admit that she did have a nice ass. If he did get this job than he would for sure appreciate that view every single morning. But he didn't want to get his hopes up just in case they didn't want him to work there.

Finally after what seemed like a while the girl returned with a much older woman in tow. She looked stern and uptight but Alex knew to respect her no matter what decision she made about him working there. He just needed to answer every question to the best of his ability.

And that's what he did for the next thirty minutes with every question she asked Alex found them easier and easier to answer and before he knew it the interview was done and he had a position sure it was fir cleaning up around the library and putting books back on the shelves but it was better than nothing. When the older lady left, the girl smiled and walked up to him.

"Well I suppose congratulations are in order. I have a feeling you'll love it here. Its a pretty rocking job"

"Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before. I figure since we'll be working together I might as well learn it. "

"Yeah, ugh right, Hi I'm Brittany."

"Alex."

"Well it's nice to meet you Alex and I really hope you like it here."

"I'm already starting to."

Brittany smiled turning away slightly.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow so I can show you the ropes."

"I can assure you that nothing would keep me away."

She nodded going back to her work as Alex walked back to his house excited to share the news with his mother.


End file.
